<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Green Monster by Llama1412</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485015">Green Monster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412'>Llama1412</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode Related, Episode: s02e04 Lancelot and Guinevere, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2010-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2010-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:34:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin was not jealous.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Green Monster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on livejournal in 2010. Posted unedited.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="inner">
  <p></p>
  <div class="entry-content">
    <p>Merlin was <em>not</em> jealous. He didn't care if what he was feeling felt just like jealousy, it <em>wasn't</em>! He was just feeling protective of his master and he didn't want his friend to get his heart broken. That was all his interest in this matter was.</p>
    <p>If his hands shook slightly when Arthur mentioned a possible desire to marry Guinevere on their mission to rescue Gwen, well...he was just...frightened about what was to come. That was it. Really.</p>
    <p>And he wasn't happy when he saw that Gwen appeared to hold Lancelot in her affections. Truly, he wasn't. Oh, he was glad his friends could possibly be happy together, but at the cost of Arthur's heart? No, he'd have honestly preferred if she'd chosen to be with Arthur, no matter how much that would have hurt Merlin.</p>
    <p>They'd all noticed Arthur's feelings for her, including the lady herself. How could she break Arthur's heart like that, knowing how he felt for her?</p>
    <p>Lancelot said he wouldn't come between Arthur and Gwen. Merlin certainly appreciated the efforts, could relate to the want for his lord to be happy, but...Gwen honestly seemed to care for Lancelot, more so than she did for Arthur, and yes, he hated to see Arthur hurt like that, but Merlin didn't want Gwen to have him, either!</p>
    <p>Why couldn't Arthur have just continued acting like an ass towards her? If she hadn't taught him a bit of humility and all that, he probably wouldn't have fallen for her! After all, he hardly paid her much attention before he'd been forced to stay at her house. Sure, there was some acknowledgment, she was Morgana's maid, after all, but nothing personal, not really. Why couldn't it have stayed that way?</p>
    <p>Merlin didn't kid himself that he could worm his way into Arthur's heart, but...well, it wasn't like Arthur hadn't been happy being alone until now. Sure, he would have to marry one day, when he was king, Merlin understood that, but until then...his destiny had him going all over the place to save Arthur, couldn't it at least have the courtesy to allow him some time with him, time that he could pretend meant as much to Arthur as it did to him? It was only fair, wasn't it?</p>
    <p>He was Arthur's manservant, his friend, and all he wanted was for his master to be happy. He just wished...why couldn't Arthur be happy with him? Sure, he was just a silly, clumsy servant, as Arthur had reminded him many times himself, but Arthur did appear to consider him a friend. Couldn't he have just a little more? Oh, but he didn't dare ask.</p>
    <p>He knew how the world worked. If he showed that he truly wanted something, he had no doubt that life would yank that something as far away from him as possible. He couldn't bear it if Arthur was pulled away from him like that. That was the reason he so willingly followed his destiny, so easily encouraged Arthur with the women that caught his eye...his destiny said he would be next to Arthur's side, protecting him, and that was just where he wanted to be. He really didn't think he could survive if he was no longer allowed to be by his side.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>